1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic still camera, more particularly to an electronic still camera which is mounted removably in a battery receiving chamber of a portable computer for recharging of a battery unit of the camera and for retrieval of image data in a storage unit of the camera by the computer so as to permit viewing of the image data on a display device of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic still camera generally includes a sensor unit for capturing an image, a processing unit for generating digital image data corresponding to the image captured by the sensor unit, and a storage unit for storing the image data. While the electronic still camera offers the advantage of dispensing with the use of films, the camera has several drawbacks in that charging of a battery unit of the camera is inconvenient to conduct and that an electrical connector unit is needed to interconnect the camera and a computer in order to enable the computer to retrieve image data in the storage unit of the camera for viewing of the image data on a display device of the computer.